Certifiably Insane
by StarrySky0103
Summary: Kuroko decided that he would support Kagami, his new light, and Seirin to victory. He had a feeling that he would encounter something interesting when he joined Seirin. He just didn't expect it to be in the form of a shy, little girl with Androphobia on the BOYS' basketball team. Don't know what Androphobia is? It's a fear. Of MEN. Yep, Shiromi Sayaka is certifiably insane. GoM/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kuroko no Basuke.**

**PROLOGUE**

"R-Riko, a-are you sure t-this'll be alright?" a petite girl with shoulder-length ivory hair questioned nervously. Her posture was stiff as she looked over at her brown-haired cousin. Said cousin just carelessly waved her worries away.

"It'll be fine. "

"A-alright…" she answered hesitantly.

* * *

"I'm Aida Riko, coach of the boys' basketball team."

"…EEEHHHH?!"

"Her?! I thought _he _was the coach!" a boy exclaimed, pointing at the elderly man sitting on the side.

"Oh, that's Takeda-sensei. He's our advisor."

"Seriously?"

"And also, I have someone else who wants to join," she announced.

After a few seconds of silence, one boy asked, "…Who?"

"Eh?" Riko turned her head to her right to find no one there. Then she felt small hands gripping the back of her shirt. Riko sighed. "Saya, come on." And with that, she pried the fingers off her shirt and pushed the person in front of her. The boys were confused for a second before looking down to find wide, silver eyes looking back at them. In front of them was a small girl who seemed to be trembling.

"A GIRL?!"

"Coach, we can't have a girl on the team!"

"She's a dwarf!"

"SHUT UP!" The gym turned silent at Riko's yell. "This is my cousin and she is perfectly capable of being on the team!" Hyuuga sighed in defeat.

"If Riko says so, she must be good."

"B-but-," a large redhead began, stopping at the death glare sent his way.

"No complaints. If any of you object, then leave." When no one moved, Riko smiled. "Good. Now, introduce yourself."

"U-uhm, I'm Furihat-"

"Not you, you idiot! I was talking to my cousin!"

"Y-yes!" he squeaked. The girl gulped.

"I-I'm Shiromi S-Sayaka. I-I'm a first y-year. I l-like basketball and…" They started to panic as tears fell from her eyes.

"O-okay, Saya. That was great!" Riko assured and quickly pulled her back. "Now, first order of business… TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRTS!"

"…WHAT?!"

"DO IT!" The boys hesitantly removed their shirts before their eyes darted to Sayaka. Or to put it more accurately, Sayaka's chest. She whimpered at the attention until Riko finally noticed and growled. _'Damn her D-cup breasts!' _"Oi! Her eyes are up here!" Riko screamed, pointing to her cousin's watery orbs.

"S-sorry!" Riko began to call out their names and tell them what they needed to work on. The boys were shocked as the coach listed out their strengths and weaknesses.

"S-she's right!"

"How is she doing that?!"

"Her dad is a sports trainer," Hyuuga explained, "so she's used to these things."

"Kagami Taiga!" she called. She gasped at the tall, muscular man in front of her. _'H-his numbers are through the roof! I've never seen s-such raw talent!' _Riko started to drool when Hyuuga called her name. "H-huh?! Oh, y-yeah. Kuroko Tetsuya?" Riko furrowed her eyebrows. "Kuroko-kun? Hm, I guess he's not here today."

"Um…" She looked over at the voice. "…I'm Kuroko." Riko gasped, but Sayaka's reaction was worse. At first glance, she seemed fine, for she wasn't making any noise, but her eyes were wide with fright. Kuroko had appeared right in front of her and shocked her greatly. A soft squeak escaped her throat… and with that, she fainted.

Kuroko quickly caught her to keep her from hitting the ground. He was surprised. He wasn't the strongest person, actually he was quite weak, but even Sayaka was extremely light to him.

"Whoa!"

"Oi, Kuroko, you gave her a heart attack!"

"Is she dead?!" Riko laughed nervously as she tried to calm the panicking boys.

"Calm down, guys. It's not like it hasn't happened before… I'm actually surprised she lasted this long."

"What do you mean?" Kuroko asked.

"Well… Saya has Androphobia."

"…Huh?" The team looked confused. "What's Androphobia?" Riko smiled wryly.

"…It means she's scared of males."

"…EHHHHH?!"

* * *

**AUTHO'S NOTE: And that's the end of that! If you liked it, FOLLOW, FAVORITE and REVIEW! I think it'll be really interesting to write about a girl who's scared of males on the boys' basketball team. I hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1: One Down Five to Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kuroko no Basuke.**

**CHAPTER 1: ONE DOWN, FIVE TO GO**

Riko sat on the bus listening to music as Sayaka slept soundly on her shoulder. She sighed as she watched her cousin and thought back to what had happened earlier.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"You're letting a girl who's scared of guys on the boys' basketball team?!" Riko smiled, though it looked forced._

_ "Well, not exactly scared… more like terrified."_

_ "THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT ANY BETTER!" they yelled._

_ "W-well, Kuroko-kun. After I check your statistics, do you think you can carry Saya to the infirmary?" He nodded and gently placed Sayaka on the ground. He then proceeded to take off his shirt._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Riko grimaced. _'How was someone like him a part of the Generation of Miracles? All of his stats were below average. Is there something to him that I don't realize?' _Riko felt Sayaka shift on her shoulder. _'Now that I think about it… Sayaka was acting strange when I went to the infirmary… She didn't look… terrified. I'll have to ask her about it later.'_

* * *

**LATER**

"Hey, Saya. Can I come in?" Riko asked.

"Sure." When she entered, she found Sayaka sitting on her bed. Riko sat down next to her.

"I just wanted to ask you a question… Why were you so calm when you were with Kuroko-kun?" Sayaka froze for a second before her cheeks turned bright red. "N-no reason." Riko raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Really?" She nodded furiously. "Alright… Good night, Saya."

"Good night." After Riko left Sayaka let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Kuroko was walking home as he pondered about a certain girl with Androphobia. He thought back to when he was in the infirmary.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Kuroko gently laid Sayaka down on the infirmary bed and sat down on the chair next to it. He was told to stay and watch over her until Riko came to pick her up. He watched as Sayaka's eyes fluttered open. She squinted and looked around. When her eyes locked onto his own, she darted up and pushed herself back onto the headboard as hard as she could, desperately trying to get away from him. Kuroko raised his hands as an attempt to calm her. _

_ "I'm not going to hurt you," he assured, but it seemed that she didn't believe him for she whimpered and continued to squish herself against the headboard. "I'm not going to hurt you," he repeated before adding, "Are you feeling alright?" Her answer was a slow nod of the head. "Am I scary?" he questioned again. She was about to nod for the second time when she looked up at him. _

_She stared at him, starting at his hands that were still raised to assure her safety. Her eyes trailed up to his chest that moved slightly from his light breathing. Then his face. He wore a blank expression and had soft features. Not exactly feminine per se- though he may be able to pull it off should he dress like one- but his face was kind, as if he couldn't hurt a fly if asked to. But one feature was the most prominent to her. His eyes. At first glance, they seemed empty, but if looked at closely, you could see how emotions seemed to swim in those light blue orbs. Determination. Passion. And even a tint of sadness. Then, as a response to Kuroko's question, Sayaka shook her head left and right. His lips seemed to twitch upwards. Sayaka tensed as he slowly lowered his hands, but didn't say anything to protest. When he had finally lowered his hands completely, she let out a soft sigh of relief and her posture relaxed. Silence fell over the room. Sayaka wriggled awkwardly in her sheets while Kuroko watched her. Then his lips parted. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." Sayaka jumped at the sudden voice. He sat patiently as her mouth opened._

_ "…I'm Shiromi Sayaka." He smiled slightly, feeling triumph at getting the shy girl to speak._

_ "Why do you play basketball?" he asked._

_ "…I like it… It's fun… And when I'm on the court… I feel like a completely different person…" Sayaka blushed as she saw Kuroko's small smile._

_ "That's nice. Not everyone plays basketball for fun anymore." She nodded. She began to feel unnerved by his constant staring. "I think that Seirin has a good team this year." Sayaka's eyes widened before her lips turned up in a shy smile. _

_ "…Yeah."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Kuroko smiled at the memory. He's met interesting people this year. A big, hot-tempered, basketball-obsessed tiger boy with a fiery personality. And a shy, easily frightened, angelic little girl with a phobia of males… Yes… Very interesting indeed.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

The team couldn't believe their eyes. Kuroko had strolled into the gym that afternoon, which wasn't surprising considering he was trying to join the basketball team. But what _was _surprising was seeing the white blob behind his back.

According to Kagami, Sayaka had been trailing after Kuroko since she entered their class that morning. Sayaka was stuck to him like glue, tearing up whenever he wasn't near. One of her hands was wringing her skirt while her other gripped tightly onto the hem of her Kuroko's shirt. The boys and Riko blushed. _'How cute!' _Then the boys deflated.

_'Damn you, Kuroko, you lucky bastard!' _they thought as they watched her subconsciously press her chest against Kuroko.

"Umm…" Sayaka hid further behind Kuroko's back as Hyuuga spoke. "Sayaka-chan… didn't you have Androphobia?" She nodded. "Then why are you sticking so close to Kuroko?" A blush spread over her cheeks and she pressed her face against Kuroko's back to hide it. Riko sighed and shoved Hyuuga away.

"Saya," she started gently, "why are you following Kuroko-kun so much?" Sayaka slowly and hesitantly poked her head out from behind him.

"…I-I'm comfortable around him." Riko didn't know what to think. Kuroko was the first male outside their family that she trusted so readily. She had trouble adjusting to the family too! Riko was glad that her cousin found a boy that she felt comfortable around, even if said boy was the kind of person that could tell people he was a ghost and they would believe it.

_'The first male since… the incident…' _She shook her head to clear the thought away. _'I shouldn't think about that right now. It's nice that she's friends with Kuroko-kun… But…' _"Saya, don't you think sticking to Kuroko-kun so much might… bother him?" There. She had dropped the bomb. But Riko immediately regretted saying that as she watched Sayaka's face fall. _'Stupid! How could I have said that?! Kuroko-kun didn't even seem to mind!_

"Oh… I'm sorry, Kuroko-kun. I-I didn't think about y-your feelings…" She was about to let go of the grip she had on his shirt when she felt a hand rest on her head.

"I don't mind," Kuroko told her, his face blank. Sayaka blinked. Once. Twice. Then she smiled. Riko let out a sigh of relief.

_'Thank God Kuroko-kun helped me there.'_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, did you guys like the chapter? If you did, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, and REVIEW! I know that Sayaka ended up trusting Kuroko pretty easily, but don't worry. She will be having A LOT more trouble with the other members. I mean, let's face it. We have left a blond, clingy, crybaby model, a green-haired, stoic, fortune-following cancer, a blue-haired, to-hell-with-it ace, a purple haired, sweets-loving giant, and a redheaded, scissor-obsessed psycho captain. Only chaos will ensue. That's why the title of this chapter is One Left, Five to Go. It's because she was able to have a relationship with one of the Generation of Miracles! Now, we have five more to go! **

**Also, I was wondering, who do you guys think should end up with Sayaka? I'm not going to say that I'll chose any of your votes because I do have favorite characters that I would like to write about and there are a couple that I don't like as much. But I just wanted to see what you guys think. You can tell me in a PM or review. I'm just curious.**

**Well, until the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 2: Tetsuya-kun

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kuroko no Basuke.**

**CHAPTER 2: TETSUYA-KUN**

"Kuroko-kun…" Sayaka cowered behind Kuroko as girls crowded around them.

"Oh my god! She's so cute!"

"Look at how she's hiding behind his back!"

Her grip on Kuroko's shirt tightened and tears sprung in her eyes. She had been walking to class with Kuroko when a group of girls had approached and surrounded them. "Excuse me. I think you're making Shiromi-san uncomfortable," Kuroko pointed out, "and we're going to be late for class."

"Oh, shoot! He's right!" A girl said and they hurried away.

"…Thank you, Kuroko-kun." She gave him a shy smile and he nodded. Then the two made their way to class.

* * *

"A mini-game?! I can't believe we're playing against the upperclassmen already…" Kagami smirked.

"Isn't it more fun to play against strong opponents? Let's go." Riko smiled.

_'I wonder just how far these freshman can go. I hope Sayaka will be okay.' _She blew the whistle and the ball was thrown in the air. Kagami and Mitobe jumped. Kagami slammed his hand against it to bring it to the freshman team's side.

Kagami shot dunk after dunk as the freshman trio cheered. Sayaka narrowed her eyes. "Whoa! Kagami's not letting the upperclassmen even touch the ball!"

"But he's not letting any of his teammates touch the ball either," Sayaka growled. The other freshmen's' eyes widened. Kuroko glanced at her, concerned.

"Look! They're double teaming Kagami when he isn't even holding the ball! They don't intend to let him make any shots!"

The 2nd years made a comeback and the score was soon 15-31, 2nd years leading. "There was no way we could've won anyway. We should just give up…"

"Give up?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kagami was silenced when Kuroko proceeded to kick the back of his knees. Kagami turned to the bluenette menacingly. "You…!"

"Please calm down," he said politely.

"What are you-?!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Sayaka hissed. "This is basketball. We play as a _team. _Now, quit hogging the ball and pass to us, Bakagami!" The court went silent. She glared at the other guys. "Well? Are we going to keep playing or not?!"

Suddenly, the score began to change once more. Kuroko revealed something called Misdirection. Misdirection is a technique that moves people's attention towards not the user, but his teammates. Then he is able to steal the ball and pass it without being noticed. The ball was passed to Sayaka. Her eyes darted back and forth as she watched the upperclassmen run towards her. She ran.

"Wha-? Where did she go?" Hyuuga exclaimed.

His question was answered as he heard Izuki yell, "She's at the basket!" They turned. Sayaka threw the ball in the air and it fell swiftly in the net.

"How did she…?" Riko smirked.

The game continued with the freshmen slowly closing the gap between the scores. Kuroko shot the ball… only for it to hit the rim of the basket and hop off. The freshmen groaned. Kagami leaped forward and slammed the ball into the basket a second before the buzzer went off.

"You've got to make the basket… idiot."

* * *

"I can't believe the freshmen actually beat us…"

"What was that technique that Sayaka used?" Koganei asked. Riko smiled brightly.

"That was something called 'Ghost Path'. It's a technique that requires you to be able to see through people's weaknesses. You know how I come from a family of trainers, right? So it's natural for Saya to be able to see through weaknesses too. Also, she's able to go in people's 'blind spots'."

"Blind spots?"

"Everyone has a blind spot. No one has a 360 degree vision of everything. So Saya runs through her opponent's blind spots which makes it seem like she's invisible."

"A phantom and a ghost… Seriously…" Hyuuga sighed. Kagami dropped a hand on Sayaka's head.

"And what was up with the personality change?" Riko giggled as Sayaka blushed.

"Saya is a little bipolar. She gets really hot-blooded when she's on the courts."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Kagami-kun," she apologized shyly. Kuroko smiled at her.

"It just proves that you're passionate about basketball." She returned his smile with a small one of her own.

* * *

"I'll walk you home," Kuroko offered. Sayaka turned red.

"N-no, you don't have to do that."

"I insist." Kagami scoffed.

"Like you could protect her is she gets mugged. I'll come with you guys. My house is in that direction anyway." The three were walking in silence when Kuroko spoke up.

"Why did you start playing basketball, Shiromi-san?" Sayaka smiled nostalgically, though there seemed to be a slight sadness to it.

"…My brother taught me. I was really reluctant to learn at first."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hey, Saya! Come play basketball with me!" A little girl with ivory pigtails rolled her eyes. _

_ "But I'm playing with my dolls!" she whined._

_ "This'll be more fun, I promise!"_

_ "…Fine."_

_ "I don't know if this is a good idea…"_

_ "It'll be fun!"_

_ "Tsubasa, I don't even know how to play basketball!"_

_ "I'll teach you!"_

**_3 YEARS LATER_**

_ "Ha! I won again!" Sayaka stuck her tongue out at her brother._

_ "Gosh, Saya! You've gotten stronger again!" She smiled brightly at him._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"How old is your brother?" She was quiet for a few seconds before answering.

"He should be 17 years old if I remember correctly."

"My apartment is here. Kuroko, you think you can take her the rest of the way?" At the bluenette's nod, Kagami entered his apartment complex. Sayaka nervously rubbed her arms and bit her lip. She gasped when Kuroko grabbed her hand.

"E-eh?"

"You looked scared," he explained simply. She bowed her head, hoping desperately that her hair covered her blush.

"Oh, this is my house." They stopped in front of a large two-story house. "T-thank you for walking me home." He nodded and was about to leave. For some reason, something compelled her to reach out and quickly grab onto his sleeve. He turned and tilted his head questioningly. "U-uhm…" she stuttered. "…C-can I call you by your first name?!" Kuroko blinked. Sayaka felt her cheeks start to burn. "I-I'm sorry. Please f-forget everything I just sai-"

"Sure," he cut her off.

"Huh?"

"You can call me by my first name," he repeated.

"O-okay, T-Tetsuya-kun…" He nodded at her.

"Good-bye, Shiromi-san."

"No!" she yelled. "I-I mean… you can call me Sayaka too…" Kuroko smiled slightly at her bowed head.

"Alright, Sayaka-san," he said gently. Her face was scarlet as she listened to her name roll off his tongue.

She opened the door and yelled, "Good night, Tetsuya-kun!" before entering and promptly slamming the door shut after her. Sayaka had her back against the door and took a deep breath. Then a large, goofy grin spread over her face.

"Saya?" Riko called.

"What?"

"Did something good happen?" Sayaka blushed.

"S-something like that." Then she walked to her room.

_'I wonder what happened,' _Riko thought. _'It's been forever since I've seen her smile like that.'_

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"T-Tetsuya-kun!" The girls had hearts in their eyes as they watched Sayaka practically skip over to the said bluenette.

"Oi, oi, since when has Sayaka been calling Kuroko by his first name?" Hyuuga asked. Kagami shrugged. "When I was walking with them yesterday, she was calling him 'Kuroko-kun'." Riko smiled.

"I'm glad that Saya is starting to open up again."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you liked it, FOLLOW, FAVORITE, and REVIEW! I think that Kise will be showing up in the next chapter or two, so stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 3: Two Down, Four to Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Kuroko no Basuke.**

**"Use your smile to change this world,**

**But don't let this world change your smile."**

**-Anonymous**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: TWO DOWN, FOUR TO GO**

"May we have an official club membership form?" Riko spit out her milk at the sudden voice. She looked up to find her cousin and the phantom player staring back at her. She sighed. She should've known.

"Here." Riko handed them two sheets. "But," she added, "you have to hand it in to me on Monday on the rooftop at 8:40." They nodded. Sayaka was confused by the specific location and time, but decided not to press the matter. She quickly grabbed the hem of Kuroko's shirt and followed him out of the class.

* * *

**MONDAY- ROOFTOP AT 8:40 AM**

"I've been waiting for you guys!" Riko declared, her skirt and hair swaying dramatically as the wind blew.

"…Are you stupid?"

"Is this a duel?" Kuroko asked.

"You know," Kagami began, "I forgot all about it, but it's Monday… The morning assembly starts in five minutes!" He gestured wildly to the students and teachers below who were gathered on the school grounds. "Here, take it!" He pulled out the membership form. Riko smirked.

"Before that, I have to tell you something. Last year, I promised something when I became coach. I promised to focus solely on getting the team to Nationals. If you don't think that you can handle that, there are other clubs more suited for you."

"Huh? Of course I'm-"

"I know you guys are strong," she cut off. "But I need to know that you have something more important than that. No matter how hard you practice, 'someday' and 'maybe' aren't enough. I need to know that you have an ambitious goal and the will to accomplish them. So! Announce your year, class, name, and goal! If you can't… then you will come back up here, strip naked, and confess to the one you love." The first year trio gasped in horror as Sayaka tightened her grip on Kuroko's shirt. "And I'm looking for something concrete and reasonably ambitious. 'Do my best' or 'play my first game' doesn't cut it." Kagami scoffed.

"Easy. It's not even a test." He then proceeded to jump onto the railings, ignoring Sayaka's shriek of fright, and screamed, "Class 1-B, number 5, Kagami Taiga! I will defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best player in Japan!" They stared in awe as he casually hopped back down on the rooftop.

"Who's next? You better hurry or the teachers will come!"

"Uhm… Could I say that I want a girlfriend?"

"No, you may not. Anyone else?"

"T-Then I'll go." He stepped forward and took a deep breath. "Class 1-A, Kawahara Koichi from Chuo-ku, Tokyo. I was a sickly kid, so I couldn't play sports. That all started to change in kindergarten…"

* * *

"…I'll never forget that all-star game I saw in fifth grade. It was the first time I ever thought that basketball was cool…"

* * *

"…I joined my school's basketball team in middle school, but I wasn't very good. I was always dragging my team down and I was miserable. But-" He was interrupted as Riko raised her leg and slammed it down on his head.

"Next!"

"Uh, I want a girlfriend-"

"I told you, no!"

* * *

"Class 1-B, Fukuda Hiroshi! I like helping others, so when I heard an upperclassman asking for help, I immediately offered my assistance!" From the school grounds, Izuki sweat-dropped.

"To think that he'd take my pun seriously…"

* * *

"Class 1-D, Furihata Kouki! The girl I like said that she would go out with me if I became the best at something! So I joined the basketball club in order to  
become number 1!" Furihata turned to the female couch. "If I still can't join after this, I don't mind not being able to join."

"I guess, in a way, I'm moved. Who's next?" Riko glanced at her trembling cousin. "Saya, you'll be fine." The petite girl shook her head and took a few steps back. Then she felt a hand rest on her head. She looked up to see her favorite bluenette.

"You _can _do this. I know you can," he assured softly. Sayaka bit her lips before hesitantly nodding. She stumbled forward and gripped tightly onto the railings, imagining that the hard metal beneath her fingers was the soft, familiar fabric of Kuroko's shirt. She took a shaky breath and parted her lips. Then she bellowed out in a voice that they had never heard her use before.

"CLASS 1-B! SHIROMI SAYAKA! I WILL SHOW EVERYONE THAT A SMALL GIRL LIKE ME CAN PLAY BASKETBALL JUST AS GOOD AS MALES CAN AND MAKE SEIRIN THE BEST IN JAPAN!" She quickly shrunk back and returned to her place behind Kuroko. Riko beamed proudly at her.

"Excuse me?" Riko shrieked as Kuroko appeared before her once again, a megaphone in hand. "May I use this?"

"E-eh? S-sure?" Kuroko was about to speak when…

"The basketball club again?! You promised that you wouldn't do this!" The basketball team sat with their heads down as the furious teacher lectured them.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Sayaka bit her lip. She was worried about whether or not Kuroko was going to be allowed on the team considering he never got a chance to speak. She blinked at the commotion that was occurring in her class. She took a look outside the window and giggled into her hand. On the school grounds, a sentence was written largely with white chalk or something of the sort.

**I WILL MAKE YOU THE BEST PLAYER IN JAPAN.**

Sayaka sneaked a glance at the bluenette and smiled as he reached up to scratch his nose, revealing a white smudge mark on his sleeve.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Look at him!" Girls whispered behind their hands as they watched a certain male make his way into the school.

"He's so hot!"

"Wait! Isn't he that famous model?"

* * *

Squeaks were heard throughout the gym as sneakers slid across the smooth surface. Kagami and Izuki stared at each other for a few seconds and crouched slightly. Kagami ran passed him and Izuki was quick to follow. Izuki was about to slap the ball away, but the redhead turned on the balls of his feet and jumped, successfully making a dunk. "So fast!"

Koganei got a hold of the ball and made his way to the opposite basket. Then the ball was snatched away from him and he cursed under his breath. "Damn that Sayaka!" He spun around to find that the girl was already halfway across the court. He chased after her, but by the time that he had caught up to her, she was already throwing the ball into the air, smirking smugly as it fell through the hoop, earning her team another 3 points. The buzzer rang and the team had a water break.

"Who's goddamned idea was it to put Kagami and Sayaka on the same fucking team?!" Riko smacked Hyuuga upside the head, knocking him out of his 'clutch time mode'.

"Everyone, gather up!"

* * *

"A-A practice game against Kaijou High School?!"

"Yep! They won't disappoint us! And don't worry! We'll put plenty of freshmen on the court!"

"Disappoint us? They're like on a whole other level…"

"Are they that strong?"

"They're strong even at the national level. They play every year at the Inter-High."

"And this year, they've gotten their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryouta." Sayaka visibly stiffened, causing Kuroko to glance at her in concern and Riko to smile slyly at her.

"E-eh? Him?! One of the Generation of Miracles?!"

"I heard that he works as a model too."

"Good looking and athletic. How cruel…"

"Idiot," Riko sighed. She then noticed the large amount of girls in the gym. "What in the world?"

"Uh… I didn't mean for this to happen…"a male said. Hyuuga's eyes widened.

"That's…" Riko stared.

"Why… is the Generation of Miracles' Kise Ryouta here?" The blond caught sight of Kuroko and grinned.

"It's nice to see you again," Kuroko greeted politely.

"Nice to see you."

"Kise… Ryouta…"

"Uhm, could you guys wait five minutes?"

* * *

When all the girls were gone, Kise jumped down from the stage and approached them. "W-what are you doing here?" Hyuuga asked.

"Well, when I heard that Seirin was our opponent, I remembered Kurokocchi came here, so I thought I'd say hi. We were the best of friends in middle school."

"Not any more than anyone else," he responded bluntly.

"How mean!"

"Kise Ryouta. Though he started paying basketball in his second year of middle school, his exceptional physical ability and sense got him on the Teiko middle school team as a regular in a heartbeat. Although he has less experience than the other four, he's a rapidly improving all-rounder," Furihata read from the sports magazine.

"Since your second year?!"

"Well, that article exaggerated it a little bit. I'm glad to be called a part of the Generation of Miracles, but I'm the worst of the bunch. Kurokocchi and I were bullied for it a lot."

"That never happened to me."

"What?! It was just me?!" Kise's eyes snapped open and his hand shot out to stop a ball from slamming into him. "Ow…" He saw a redhead grinning at him.

"Sorry for interrupting your little reunion, but don't tell me that you came just to chat. Why don't you play a short game with me, pretty boy?"

"Ehh? I don't know if I'm ready? Hmm… but I just… Okay, sure. Let's go."

The two stood in the middle of the court and before they knew it, the game had already begun. Kise grabbed the ball and ran for the basket. Kagami stopped in front of him to block the model, but Kise spun of the balls of his feet to go around him and jumped up to dunk the ball into the net.

"T-that move… It's the one that Kagami-kun did earlier!"

"Kise-kun has the ability to copy and improve someone else's technique after seeing it once," Kuroko explained.

"Hey, Kuroko. Your friend's way too good."

"I don't know that person." Sayaka looked at him in confusion. "It's only been a few months since I left the Generation of Miracles, but they are improving far more rapidly than I expected."

"Hm, I don't know…" Kise said. "After something so disappointing, I can't just leave now." He turned to the rest of the team. "Give us Kurokocchi." He ignored the team's gasps. Kuroko could feel Sayaka tremble behind him. "Come to our school, Kurokocchi. Let's play basketball together again. I seriously respect you, Kurokocchi. It's a waste of your talent to stay here. What do you say?"

"…I'm honored to hear you sat that, but I must humbly decline your offer."

"Isn't that context weird?! And why? Winning was everything!"

"My thinking has changed since back then. More importantly, I made a promise to Kagami-kun… that we'd beat you, the Generation of Miracles."

"It's not like you to joke around, Kurokocchi." Kise looked at Kagami as he snickered.

"You stole my line, Kuroko."

"I still don't have a sense of humor. I'm serious," the phantom player told his ex-teammate. Kise smirked. He then caught sight of the girl behind him. Kise gently grabbed her arm and pulled Sayaka towards him.

"EEP!" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, not paying heed to her yelp, and grinned.

"Then what about her? I was really surprised to see that you guys had a girl on your team, but she's pretty good from what I saw in your earlier game." Sayaka's face was bright red at the close proximity between her and the handsome model. "What do you think?"

"U-uhm, n-no. I-I'm fine i-in Seirin," she managed to stutter.

"Hm, that sucks. But do you want to hang out sometime? You're different from a lot of the other girls that I've met before!"

"U-uhm, w-well, I-" Before she could say anything more, she felt another hand grab her other arm. She was slipped from Kise's grasp and found herself bumping into Kuroko's chest.

"I would rather that you not touch Sayaka-san so familiarly," he said stiffly. "She has Androphobia, a fear of men. She's not very comfortable with many people touching her."

"So your name is Sayaka. A fear of men, huh? Sorry if I frightened you."

"N-no, it's fine."

"Is there a way I could make it up to you?"

"O-oh, n-no, I really d-don't need a-anythi-"

"Do you think you could give her your autograph?" Riko cut off.

"R-Riko!"

"She's a big fan of yours." Kise smiled brightly, causing Sayaka to blush even more.

"Sure!" Riko threw a lavender notebook at the blond who happily signed his name along with a short message. "Here." Sayaka shakily took the notebook that was handed to her.

"T-thank you…"

"No problem. Let me properly introduce myself." He slowly grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, giving it a soft kiss. Riko grinned to herself as she watched Kuroko's back tense up. "My name is Kise Ryouta! Let's get along!"

"M-my n-n-name is S-Shiromi S-Sayaka…" Her face was bright red as she stuttered these words.

"Well, I'll see you guys at the practice match."

* * *

"Coach Aida," Kuroko called. The brunette turned to face him and smiled knowingly.

"You want to know what's up with Sayaka and Kise-kun?" Kuroko stayed silent, not wanting to actually admit it. Riko snickered. "Let me tell you a little story. In the past… something happened to Sayaka." Riko's smile fell as she said this. "And I'm sure you're curious about the incident, but that is something that you should let her tell you herself. Anyway, after that, Sayaka was never the same again. She became a lot more secluded and shy. It was also what triggered her Androphobia. AndKuroko-kun, _you _were the first male that she has allowed to become so close to her. As a result, she was able to find more peace with the other members of the team and males in general. She wasn't even very comfortable around my dad back then."

He nodded, not completely sure how this was related to Kise, but decided to wait for her to finish. _"However, _Kise-kun was the first male that she actually took an interest in."

"Interest?"

"Yes. Not romantically, but something about Kise-kun caught her attention when she first saw him. Once on a magazine and the other in real life. We were in town when she stopped at a magazine and stared for a few seconds. It was odd to see her so dazed, so I looked at what she was staring at to find that the cover had a picture of Kise Ryouta. I was surprised. Sayaka wasn't the type to be easily mesmerized by a boy's good looks. So I asked her why she was staring and she answered, '…I don't know.' The second time, we were at a café when a big crowd was formed. In the middle was Kise-kun signing autographs. Saya had the same dazed look she had on the day we saw that magazine. I thought that maybe she wanted an autograph, so I asked her if she wanted me to get her one. She shook her head and instead told me something. She said that she knew why Kise Ryouta caught her attention. There was something that Saya absolutely adored about Kise-kun. I asked her what it was. She answered, 'His smile.'"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you liked this chapter, please FAVORITE, FOLLOW, and REVIEW! I hoped you guys enjoyed Kise's appearance! I was planning on making Sayaka freak out when she met Kise because he's so clingy, but decided to change it so that her reaction was a little mellow because she had seen him before. Don't worry, her reactions to the rest of the GoM will be much more entertaining. I think that she have a harder time adjusting to them because one is stoic, another is a pervert, the other is a giant, while the last one is a psychopath. But we still love them anyway! Next chapter will have Kaijou's practice match and maybe a tiny bit of Midorima if we're lucky! XD How can you not love that horoscope-loving, green-haired weirdo?**


End file.
